Fluttershy and the Rainbow Factory
Fluttershy and the Rainbow Factory is an ongoing comedy-horror fancomic developed by Deviantartist The1King. The story revolves around the Mane 6 touring the mysterious Rainbow Factory. The comic serves as a satire to both the Rainbow Factory creepypasta as well as the 1971 film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The comic itself can be found HERE Summary The cover for the story was first released on August 25, 2013, so it is likely this takes place sometime between seasons 3 and 4 or sometime during season 4 as Twilight is an alicorn and the library is still standing. Chapter 1: The story begins at the library where Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy are preparing to meet up with Rainbow Dash at the factory where the manager has offered a tour to end all the rumors. Fluttershy, all to aware of the stories, warns about the Factory. Everypony however doesn't believe her, much to her dismay. The story then cuts to the girls arriving at the Factory in the hot air balloon. As Twilight applies the cloud walking spell, the others attempt to pull a stubborn Fluttershy of the balloon. Just as they finally tie her up with AJ's rope the factory gates open, revealing the manager as Rainbow Dash herself (dressed in a Willy Wonka style outfit), which leads Fluttershy to a near emotional breakdown. After Rainbow tries to calm her down, she leads them into the factory where the 5 are shown to the Rainbow Room, just as Rainbow Dash begins singing a parody of 'Pure Immagination'. As the song ends Fluttershy catches a glimpse of Dash's eye and sees it become strange for a brief moment, leaving Fluttershy stunned. The 6 are then quickly introduced to the Aappa Lossas (an obvious parody of Oompa Loompas), short stallion-like ponies with an orange coat and a green mane. Rainbow Dash explains they come from a hostle place called Lossa Land, to which Twilight tries to push that there is no such place only to have Rainbow Dash dismiss her. Fluttershy, feeling sympathetic, picks up one of the Aappa Lossas only to have it scare her causing her to knock Rarity into the Rainbow river. After a failed attempt to pull her out Rarity is sucked up one of the pipes in the river. Rainbow Dash says she is being sent to the 'Cloud Stuffing Room', and tells a crying Fluttershy that "She'll be just fine." Chapter 2: The story continues with Rarity continuing her journey though the pipes where she is shot out the other end. She falls briefly, only to be caught by a large net. She thanks whoever caught her, only to reveal a strange character coming out of the darkness, leaving Rarity with a concerned look on her face. The next page shows her tied up in a rope, possibly being dragged. When she tries to use her magic a drilling device come down and shaves off her horn, the figure, now revealed to be BronyDanceParty, showed to be accompanied by WoodenToaster welcomes her to the real Rainbow Factory. Suddenly the Aappa Lossas begin to sing, (a parody to Down to Goblin Town*), as they begin to torture her. She is then placed on a table as a large device with several syringe-like needles inch closer to her face. It then cuts to Rainbow Dash who is sadistically smiling at the sight before her before it cuts back to the Rainbow Room. Rainbow Dash then reveals to the remaining group her private yacht the Rainbowtania. The group boards the boat and they sail down the river towards a tunnel. Inside the tunnel RD then begins quoting the famous Wonka poem. As she finishes the tour members are then see visions of G3 ponies accompanied by the song 'Here in Unicornia', much to RD's delight and the girls horror. The boat then stops outside of the Inventing Room. Once inside the group is subjected to all the sights, inventions, and bad puns Rainbow Dash makes. She then notices Twilight trying to take a peek at a machine under a large cover. Rainbow Dash then reveals what it can create, artificial zap apples. This angers Applejack, who takes pride in selling the rare delicacy. She then swipes the apple from Rainbow Dash in an effort to taste it. However as she is about to take a bite Fluttershy ducks to the floor in fear tripping an Aappa Lossa carrying a basket causing the basket to fly into a button turning on a machine, which knocks into AJ. As Pinkie pie screams out "ANARCHY!!!" AJ loses grip of the apple which flies into the back of her mouth, causing her to swallow it. It should be noted that the author tends to leave his readers on a cliffhanger with each post. *Down to Goblin Town was featured in the 1978 animated version of Lord of the Rings. Reception Since its release the comic has retained a growing following among fans of MLP, Rainbow Factory, and Willy Wonka. As the story continues to progress many viewers came up with their own theories on certain scenes and what the secret of the factory really is. Category:Fanmade comics